Reunite-a-Rooney
by Whosdidit22
Summary: Liv wants to get the band back together, but will the other band members agree? Meanwhile Parker thinks up a scheme of how to get a pool for the backyard when his parents say only if he can get one for free. Stains and Joey also go on their first date, but will there friends unwitting interruptions cause their date to end early?
1. Chapter 1

Liv and Maddie were in their bedroom. Liv sighs. And sighs again. Liv then flops on the bed. "What is wrong, asked Maddie. "is this about Holden?" asked Maddie. "No…in fact I'm over Holden…at least in the romantic way. I just want to get the band back together." said Liv. "There's nothing for me to do right now." "Well, you could try to talk with your band mates. " "I do0n't think I'd be able to convince them to get back together. I mean, Andie is still slightly upset about Holden, who maybe still has feelings for me". replied Liv. "Well, i guess the only option is could try to convince Holden to give Andie another chance and vice versa." answered Maddie. "Great idea!" said Liv. Liv heads downstairs. "Hey Stains…Joey isn't here right now." "And Maddie is just about to leave. "I know" answered Stains." Im just hungry. and grabbed some food. "Thank you" said Stains, before she left.  
Liv stopped outside in the backyard only to notice a pool hole. Parker, Reggie, and Evan were standing above it. "What is this?" "Well" said Parker, i asked dad and mom if we could get a pool for the backyard… and they considered it, but then said, they would allow it if only I could figure away to get one for free, or with my own money. I know i didn't have enough for a whole pool, but me and Joey, put funds together so we have enough money for some water…" "And you got somebody to dig the whole for free?" asked Liv. "Yep" said parker. "I dug it myself." "Ok, but how did you get all those pool tiles and railings that look Liv "I thought to myself, who do I know that likes to build stuff for free?" On cue Andie popped up. "Hey Liv…" OK…well, if Andie is finished, I need her for a while". "Sure Liv" said Andie. "Great" said Liv "And Parker, I'll leave you to your pool thing."

Over at the park , Joey asks "So stains, what do you want to do for our first date?". "I don't know…let's think of something" said Stains. "We could eat at that burger place." "Sounds good to me" says Joey. "How bout tomorrow at 7:00 " "Sounds great" says Stains.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the house. "I was thinking, maybe we could get the band back together?" Liv suggested to Andie. "I'd love too…but aren't you worried things could get awkward?" said Andie. "Maybe..but I have a plan that the band can get back together if you and Holden get back together. Ill try to convince him to give you another chance. Here is a suggestion though..when Holden does something nice for you, save the truck thing for another day, not during the same time as the date." said Liv "yeah…I see now that, it wasn't the best idea. But anyways..I don't really care anymore if Holden and I get back together. I just want to have the band back." "Well…this is easier than I thought." said Liv. "Now I have to convince Holden to join the band again.

"Guys, unfortunately we can't swim in water for another two weeks, but fortunately I did my pal Dump Truck to get a substitute for water in the meantime. Dump Truck walks in "Gumball Machine, , when i thought Of a substitute for water, I remembered my cake batter prank at school with the water fountain…now this isn't a prank, but would Cake Batter be a decent substitute for yous guys to swim in..until yous knows the water is here. " . ." said parker. "Ok guys, lets load this pool up…

the next day begins.

Joey heads downstairs humming. "You ok there, Joey?" asked Liv. "I think he is excited about his first date with Stains" said Maddie. "Excited and slightly nervous yep. " said Joey. "Anwyays see you all. I need to prepare." "And I need to finish uniting the band." said Liv. "And I am going to see what my friends are up to…bye. " said Parker. "And i guess i'll shoot hoops." said Maddie.

"Sorry about the so little supply of cake batter from yesterday…Today I have a plethora of cake batter bags?" "Plethora?" said Parker. "Hey, just cause I'm tough, doesn't mean i can't know big words." Mr.s Rooney steps outside…"

"Parker Rooney…what are you doing." "I dug a pool hole for free, and the water isn't coming until two weeks from now, so I decided to make a substitute." "You know what, I won't make a scene if , before you jump in, I ge tot collect a bowl of cake batter…we're out of dessert, and I need something." said Mrs. Rooney

later that night

"Holden…do you think you can put your feelings aside and we become a band again." asked Liv. "Sure" says Holden. "And maybe a little later, you can possibly give Andie another chance." "Sure, I'll think about it." says Holden.

At the burger place. "It is sure nice tonight" says Joey. "Just the two of us." "it is nice" say Stains "I sued to think romance was gross, but i guess it isn't" Let's just enjoy our dinner alone

"Joey, Stains" Diggie calls out"Just the people I was looking for." Diggie pulls up a chair next to them and orders a diet coke. "So, did Maddie say anything to you about SPARF?" "Did she mention anything about enjoying my company when we ended up enjoying it? "yeah she too our basketball team she had fun. Stains said slightly annoyed. "And she said it was a good time" said Joey irritated. "You guys ok.\? asked Diggie concerned. "You seem upset." "Did Maddie really have a good time?…or are you just saying that" Stains and Joey whispered to each other and decided that though they were irritated, they would decide to be in a good mood..after all Diggie didn't know they were on a date. "Maddie did have a good time." said Stains. "I wish i could spend more time alone with her again." "You might not know what it feels like , but it can be irritating when you want to be alone with someone but you just can't. Stains and Joey tried to restrain themselves from a glare. Diggie then realized he was interrupting them…"Oh you guys are on a date..my bad"

"Finally Stains said as Diggie left. "At least nobody else is going to interrupt us. ask don cue suddenly Skippy Ramirez comes skateboarding in the restaurant and accidentally crashes into the table Stains and Joey were sitting at.

"Sup Joey my man. "Sorry for crashing your dinner."

"It is fine said Joey…"but " I see you're on a date. replied Skippy. "Didn't mean to interrupt you. Hope I didn't ruin the romantic mood for you too." And he skated away. "Maybe we should try another place. " suggested Stains. "Good Idea

" said joey. And they decided to walk to the pizza place a few stores down.

back at the rooney house "Now we just need to find Willow" said Liv.. "here" said Willow. "I heard the band was getting back together". "Perfect. In the backyard Per, Reggie, Evan, and Dump Truck were in the pool, when they realized the batter beginning to turn thicker.. "Oh great we're stuck" said Reggie "In retrospect, I should've known the sunn could cook cake if it can cook eggs" said Dump Truck. "Looks like your brother and his friends are in trouble" Andie told Liv. "I'll try to see if I have any tools to get them un stuck"…luckily it doesn't look like its turned fully cake yet"

At the pizza place.

"Ok, we're alone." said Stains. "Good" said Joey. Suddenly Stains teammate Cassie comes in. "Hey Stains..want to shoot some hoops" asked Cassie. "I'd love too, but I can't…one rI'm not very good, and two, I'm currently in the middle of something." "Oh a date" said Cassie…sorry, I do reccomnd the # 13 though…its delicious." and she leaves.

"Can't people tell w'ere having a dinner here" said Joey frustrated. "Let's just relax…" "Hey..Joey" calls Artie.

"Not now Artie." said Joey. "OK…I see you're busy." "Soonn they realize nobody else is interrupting them and they actually have a nice night before they head home. They also realize that the interruptions were just funny in hindsight…and decide to look at them as a funny experience…and definitely a night to remember.


End file.
